Any one can love
by jaroo
Summary: Love is a strange thing, blissful yet painful, beautiful yet dangerous, enticing yet is avoided by some, and some are unfortunate to not find it in time. Still, every one is vulnerable to its addiction, even the lest likely of beings can fall prey to...
1. ch1

Any one can love

Love is a strange thing, blissful yet painful, beautiful yet dangerous, enticing yet is avoided by some, and some are unfortunate to not find it in time. Still, every one is vulnerable to its addiction, even the lest likely of beings can fall prey to this strange emotion. What happens when Sesshoumaru finds him self snagged in nets of love? With little compassion, how will he act? Love is a strange thing…

(I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, I do, however own Tsuyara , but any ways… hope you enjoy my Fic.)

Ch: 1

Inuyasha stood poised, with his Tessaiga in his hands, ready to fight his half brother Sesshoumaru. He stood adjacent from Inuyasha with his left hand dripping with poison. Running forward Sesshoumaru slashed at Inuyasha. The half demon dodged barely, and then struck with his Tessaiga…

An elfish looking woman staggered from tree to tree, soaked and dripping with deep crimson blood. She came to a clearing, there she saw faint images of two beings battling it out and others watching on the side lines… Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and the others. Trying to stay alert, she managed one word before she collapsed from loss of blood. "Help"

The fight came to a sudden halt. Everyone took a quick stare before running to her side, all but Sesshoumaru. The woman was a Youkai, no doubt about it, her ears were pointed like an elf, and her finger nails were sharp much like Inuyasha's. Her feet resembled cat paws with light brown fur that began to fad at the ankle into pinkish skin. She had a tail, an odd tail… it was around maybe 10'ft long, black, with very snake like scales, at the tip was a golden blade shaped into an arrow head. On her back was a strange black mark that seemed to look like a cobra with dragon wings flying upward. On the hood of this snake was yet another snake, but red. It curved three times, and had dragon wings. Her hair was a golden white, and almost seem to glow in the amber light of the setting sun. She was wearing a red tie-on skirt, and a red tie-on shirt to match. She did ware a belt meant for a sword but there was no sword to be found. Last, she was wearing a necklace with a gold chain, and hung on it was the same red symbol that was on her back, but black with a gold eye.

Sesshoumaru walked forward toward them with perfect posture, Inuyasha faced him with his sword still unsheathed.

"I'll kill you another day, Inuyasha" Sesshoumaru said as he passed Inuyasha. When he walked past the rest he looked down at the unconscious Youkai. Sesshoumaru paused for moment looking down at her. A new emotion flared on his face, he almost seemed intrigued. Inuyasha growled as he sheathed is Tessaiga, with that Sesshoumaru left.

"She's bleeding pretty badly, someone go get my back pack." Kagome said in a rushed whisper, Sango stood up and went for Kagome's back pack.

"Wonder what happened" Inuyasha asked, he didn't sound sympathetic, just curious,

"Well she's still alive, we'll ask her when she wakes up" Kagome replied as Sango walked back with her back pack. While dressing the injured Youkai's wounds they were surprised by what they looked like.

"These look like they were inflicted by simple farm tools." Miroku pointed out.

"But if that's the case, then how come she's so badly hurt? Why would a Youkai fall so easily to humans?" Sango asked. It was a really good question

"You know I've never seen this type of Youkai before," Inuyasha stated.

"Well now that I think about it, neither have I." Miroku said

"Same here" Sango added.

"Well I don't care what she is; this could be another one of Naraku's traps." Inuyasha said stubbornly. Kagome looked at him annoyed.

"Do you always have to judged people as soon as you see them?" she asked.

"I'm only saying that it's possible…" he scowled, Kagome rolled her eyes

"Well we won't know till she wakes up will we?" she said. Inuyasha just continued to scowl and mumble.

The sun soon hid behind the horizon. As the Youkai woman slept, every one set up camp there for the night. Shipou was in charge of watching over her. After about 20 minutes the Youkai woke, she blinked a few times before she received full focus in her eyes. Shipou jumped back just a little, her eyes were deep crimson that seemed to gleam with the rising moon.

"Kagome! She woke up!" Shipou yelled with his childish voice. Every one rushed to Shipou and the other Youkai. But when the she caught a glance at Inuyasha and Miroku, she jumped up despite her wounds. Her already red eyes shone more red; she bared fangs, and held her claws in a striking position.

"Stay where you are, men…" she growled, they all stopped instantly,

"Calm down! Were not going to hurt you." Sango assured, the Youkai glanced at her and Kagome

"Not you two, them! The men keep them away from me!" she snapped, Miroku smiled and approached her, talking one of her hands into his… bad idea.

"I assure you w…" he started, but the panicked Youkai slashed him deeply in the chest, she growled deeply but brokenly, sliding down and burying her head in her knees. A broken sob could be heard.

"Inuyasha, go tend to Miroku, we'll see what we can get out of her." Kagome said, then looked at the Youkai harshly

"Now, tell me why did you do that? Were only trying to help you!" she snapped.

"Men are evil" the Youkai said in a shaky, broken whisper.

Inuyasha sat about 20 feet away from the girls with Miroku; helping him with the newly inflicted wounds.

"Damn, I wonder what her deal is. You all right Miroku?" Inuyasha said, looking at the Youkai.

"I'll live, she's probably only frightened, Inuyasha" Miroku said, cringing a little from pain. Inuyasha looked at him.

"Yah but she made it pretty damn clear that she didn't what us around." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Good point" Miroku nodded. After a while of talking, Sango walked over to the boys.

"So?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Her name is Tsuyara. She said she's 17. Also she was adopted by humans at a young age, so she never grew up knowing how to be a Youkai" Sango stated

"Why did she attack Miroku?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"She doesn't trust men; in fact she's terrified of them. That's why she attacked you Miroku."

"Ah I see," Miroku said.

"Oh… and she was attacked by humans like we suspected." Sango added

Just then Inuyasha sniffed the air. He walked toward the trees were Kagome and Tsuyara sat. His hands on the hilt of his sword.

"Keep down." He growled "Sesshoumaru! I know your there!" he yelled. Inuyasha's suspicions were correct, Sesshoumaru willfully walked out into the firelight.

"What are you still doing here?" Inuyasha demanded. Sesshoumaru glanced at Tsuyara.

"How long have you been here Sesshoumaru?" Miroku warned. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and sighed amusingly.

"I have no desire to fight you now, I'll be leaving." He said. As he turned to walk away, he glanced again at Tsuyara, Inuyasha saw this, and saw a look of surprising bliss… at least that's what it appeared to be. The half demon raised a confused eyebrow at Sesshoumaru as he walked into shadows.

"What was that about?" Kagome asked

"No idea, that was definitely not like him." Sango agreed.

"I have a hunch but just thinking it puts me out on a limb." Inuyasha said to his self, but loud enough for all to hear.

"And what is this hunch of yours Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Never mind, its way too farfetched for him" Inuyasha answered.

"Who was that Kagome?" Tsuyara asked brokenly.

"That's Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshoumaru. Stay clear of him." Kagome answered her. Tsuyara gave Kagome a look as if to say 'no problem!'

The next day they all traveled further, Tsuyara accompanied them, riding on Kirara's back, thus to rest from her wounds. After a while Tsuyara began to warm up to Inuyasha and the monk… though she still didn't let them come any where near her. But the nagging question still remained unanswered.

"Tsuyara, how come a Youkai like you fell in battle against humans so easily?" Sango asked, Tsuyara sighed.

"I'm normally a skilled fighter, but just recently I have recently become ill, at least that's the only word I have to explain it. My powers have weakened, and my mind becomes clouded at times especially when I fight." She explained

"Do you have any idea as to why or how this happened?" Miroku took his turn for questions.

"A few days before a Youkai that wore a baboon pelt did something, and well it all leads to this." Every one fell silent for a quick moment before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Naraku! That basterd. Do you know witch way he went?" he asked.

"Sorry Inuyasha, he had knocked me out before he left," she said with some guilt. Inuyasha growled silently

"Damn" he said

"Why did he attack you, it's not like him to attack someone with out any purpose" Miroku asked wonderingly.

"Well earlier that day, I had found this crystal, not sure what it was. When ran into this so called 'Naraku' he said that it was his and asked me for it, but…" she said

"But you panicked and ran because he was a man," Shipou said. Tsuyara nodded and continued

"Yes, when I did, these strange insects came after me and that's all I remember. After I woke, the crystal was gone." She sighed. Every one looked at her strangely. She must have been talking about a shard of the Shikon jewel.

"What?" Tsuyara asked quickly.

"Was that crystal by chance a shard of the Shikon jewel?" Miroku asked politely but with interest and suspicion.

"The what?" she asked. She had absolutely no idea what the Shikon No Tama was. Every one looked at her bewildered.

"Now this is interesting. A Youkai that doesn't know about the shards. This is a first." Inuyasha said mockingly, Tsuyara sent him a glare.

"How do you not know what it is?" Shipou asked in curiosity.

"Well for one. I never grew up knowing how to be a Youkai. And also I'm not from Japan; I came here from Egypt a few years ago."

"That explains a few things… like why we have never seen your type of Youkai before" Sango said.

They all explained the story behind the jewel to Tsuyara, then she even mentioned that while she was in possession of it she did feel stronger… finding the coincidence a bit funny.

Night finally came and the group stopped for the night. Tsuyara felt better by now from strange medicine that Kagome had given her. But she stayed with them, not feeling ready to leave on her own again.

(Please R&R, and please tell me if there is any grammar that I should probably fix (I could use as much help as I can get on that . ) thank you )


	2. ch2

Ch: 2

Sesshoumaru followed a sent with interest, Jaken and Rin followed confused. Mostly Jaken, Rin was just being Rin.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are you leading us? You have been acting strangely since your battle with that blasted Inuyasha." Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru simply glanced at the toad Youkai with a glare. Jaken retreated form his questions. Sesshoumaru continued to follow the sent, there were smells of beings that he would rather not deal with at the moment, but the sent of someone else remained with them, and she struck something in Sesshoumaru's mind; something that for some reason he just could not ignore.

Soon he saw a dim and dying firelight. Staying in the shadows of the trees, he walked forward. Inuyasha and all his friends were all sleeping, with them was the Youkai named Tsuyara. He looked at her and the others, but mostly her. He even seemed to ignore the fact that his half brother was asleep and very vulnerable to attack. If Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him he might as well could have. The Youkai walked forward silently, Jaken stared at his master with complete shock.

"What in the world?" Jaken whispered as Sesshoumaru kneeled down next to Tsuyara, resting all his body weight on his feet. He tilted his head looking down at her. He seemed intrigued still as he unconsciously moved his hand through her golden white hair. Tsuyara flinched, then suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Sesshoumaru, and just as suddenly, she grabed his hand tightly pressing her claws slowly into his skin, Sesshoumaru lost the balance on his feet and fell. The disturbance woke the rest. They all jumped ready to fight him… but soon they lowered there defenses, for they when they looked closer at Sesshoumaru, he was still looking at his hand that Tsuyara still held with her claws digging into his flesh. No look of anger was in his face, but shock and… his face was slightly red…

"Tsuyara let him go…" Inuyasha said quickly with interest. When Tsuyara let go, Sesshoumaru quickly brought his hand back under the sleeve of his Kimono, and grew more red, looking down at the ground. Tsuyara stood up quickly and hid behind Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood up as well, Inuyasha fought the urge to laugh, but buckled over and burst out laughing, almost loosing his balance. Sesshoumaru's face grew even more red.

"y-your blushing…BWAHAHAHAHA! YOU CANT BE SERIOUS!" Inuyasha couldent stop laughing, Sesshoumaru tried to threaten him, emphasis on 'tried'

" I-I'LL KILL YOU INUYAHSA!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE HER! YOU LIKE TSUYARA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Inuyasha laughed pointing at Sesshoumaru. Tsuyara looked at him then Sesshoumaru, then at Inuyasha again, back and forth. So did the rest of the group including Jaken and Rin.

"SHUT UP MUTT!" Sesshoumaru yelled, still blushing because obviously it was true.

"Inuyasha's going to get hurt…" Sango said

"I know… he should know by now not to test Sesshoumaru's patients… let him learn." Kagome said with some worry

"This is rather amusing actually…" Miroku pointed out…

"True" both Sango and Kagome said together, because for some reason it was, Rin giggled at what she was seeing. Sesshoumaru, despite all of the threats he was giving Inuyasha, still didn't do any thing.

"Sesshoumaru's got a crush!" Inuyasha mocked in the background. Jaken was being panicky,

"L-lord Sesshoumaru! Why don't you strike him!" Jaken asked not getting an answer. Inuyasha continued his mocking, Sesshoumaru's hand twitched.

"INUYASHA!" He yelled getting ready to knock Inuyasha out…

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled as soon as she saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face. Inuyasha was face planted in the ground. The laughing stopped and Sesshoumaru sighed happily as he looked to Kagome.

" Then only thing I like about you girl, is that," he said throwing a mocking smirk at Inuyasha. Kagome looked a little nervous…

"a-am I supposed to say thank you or your welcome?" she asked

" The question is was that a complement or an insult." Miroku implied. Inuyasha growled and jumped up facing Kagome with annoyance.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled…

"For one thing, if you had continued that, Sesshoumaru would probably have took your head off!" she snapped back. Sesshoumaru gave the look as if he was probably planning to do just that.

"Besides I think its cute." She smiled, Sesshoumaru wheeled around and began blushing again.

"WHAT!" he screeched.

Sesshoumaru couldent take much more of this… out of complete embarrassment, he sat down and sulked…the powerful lord Sesshoumaru was quivering from being picked on by a half breed and a human. Inuyasha fought back laughter, not wanting to get sat again. Tsuyara through all of this found a place to sneak off too… it sorta freaked her out. A rather embarrassed Sesshoumaru eventually left, hearing in the background his half brother breaking into laughter, then he cringed hearing him get sat again.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru? Uhh… do you really like that girl. " Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru turned giving the toad a deadly glare.

"S-sorry milord!" Jaken apologized. Rin giggled, she had been the whole time.

"P-please Rin… stop laughing at me" Sesshoumaru sighed, Rin smiled

" Sorry lord Sesshoumaru." She giggled.

Tsuyara stayed with the Kagome and the others for a few more days, about a week, before she felt ready enough to leave. She wandered for some time, thinking about many things. Mostly though she couldent seem to get the image of the dog Youkai, Sesshoumaru out of her mind

She found her self walking on the out skirts of a village, she moved further away from it not wanting to stir up another battle like she did last time. Soon she heard something rustle in the bushes behind her, she turned to see a small group of wolf Youkai (not any of Kouga's wolves just some other pack) Tsuyara turned to run away, but another Youkai raced out in front of her, smirking nastily.

"Hey cutie" the wolf mocked, he grabed onto her shoulders, she pulled back, but the others surrounded her smiling evilly.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, another Youkai grabed on to her necklace. As she twisted around for another escape, the chain broke and fell to the ground. She clawed one of them in the face and attempted to run again, but tripped…a total of five Youkai's surrounded her grinning.

"Heh, I call first dibs" one laughed, another disagreed, more continued to argue as they advanced closer. Tsuyara closed her eyes and hid her face…

Suddenly someone raced out in front of her warning off the other Youkai.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru!" one squealed. All of them ran knowing what this Youkai is capable of. Tsuyara looked up

"It's him…?" she whispered… she shook her head, then began to look around on the ground, she had lost her necklace.

"Th-that was my mothers…" she sobbed out loud. Sesshoumaru heard her, and walked over to where she was first attacked. Looking for a little, he bent down and picked something up. Tsuyara looked at him wearily. Sesshoumaru began to walk toward her, he knelt down smiling.

"Is this what you're looking for?" he asked holding up the gold necklace that had the black snake symbol hanging on it. She took it and held it tightly in her hands.

"Thank you…" she paused, remembering that he was a male Youkai. Jumping back she growled at him, Sesshoumaru simply stood up and smiled before he turned to leave.

"W-wait!" she pleaded not knowing why she just did. For some reason she didn't want him to leave…

"I-is it true? What Inuyasha said that one night?" Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks…

"Do you have feelings for me?" she asked, Sesshoumaru was shocked but turned around to look at her. He simply smiled and walked away.

"Sesshoumaru…" Tsuyara said quietly. She looked at her necklace as she closed her eyes, and brought it up to her face. She whispered his name again and kissed the snake symbol.

(please R&R and enjoy the rest of the story )


	3. ch3

Ch: 3

A long year had gone by since then, Tsuyara regained all her power that she had lost, Sesshoumaru acted like his old self. And Inuyasha and the others… well nothing happed really; they just continued finding jewel shards.

It was summer, midday and hot. Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin walked through the shades of trees. Sesshoumaru sniffed the air,

"Hmph, I smell water…" he said… he was in a good mood today. Rin laughed with enjoyment and ran to Sesshoumaru.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked innocently

"Yes Rin?" Sesshoumaru looked down at the child.

"May we stop at the spring to play?" she asked hopingly

"Sure" he sighed, smiling weakly.

"Thank you milord" Rin bowed, then ran ahead to find the spring. Sesshoumaru gestured to Jaken to follow her. The toad obeyed, Sesshoumaru walked slowly behind them, not really in a hurry.

Rin eventually found a small pond; Jaken was left behind not able to keep up with her, cursing his age. She wasn't too far away from him and Sesshoumaru, but was temporarily out of their sight. Rin looked around then saw a Youkai woman sitting at the bank of the pond, next to a boulder. Her feet and tail were dipped into the water. Rin ran over excitedly.

"Hi! My name is Rin." She said happily, the Youkai looked at her a little shocked.

"Uh hello Rin…" she said not sure what else to say. Rin smiled then ran off into the trees from where she came. The Youkai raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! I found the spring." Rin smiled happily

"and someone was there too!" Rin said, and before Sesshoumaru could say any thing the girl took his hand and led him back to the pond, Jaken shook his head as he chased after them 'she's such a strange girl' he thought.

"Rin, what are you do…" he stopped as she let go of his hand and pointed playfully at the Youkai sitting on the bank. Sesshoumaru stood silent, as he looked at her, golden white hair, black tail and red cloths.

"Ts-Tsuyara?" he was somewhat speechless, and blushing. Tsuyara turned to look at him and smiled.

"Why don't you come sit down?" she asked, gesturing to a spot next to her. Sesshoumaru hesitated, but shook it off.

"Rin, go ahead and play, Jaken watch her." He said then hesitantly walked over next to Tsuyara, a puzzled look on his face.

"I thought you… you don't trust men." He said, remembering what he heard when he was eavesdropping the first time he saw Tsuyara. She smiled faintly, and gestured again for him to sit down, this time he did… still blushing a little.

"I am," she answered"but when you helped me… and… when you smiled… I don't know." She said as she looked out into space over the pond, and twiddling with her necklace. Sesshoumaru recalled in his mind the day she had been attacked by wolf Youkai. He looked at her.

"You couldent stop thinking about me after that day, could you?" he said, she shook her head

"No I couldn't "she smiled, turning her head to meet his eyes.

"May I ask… if it's not a problem… why your afraid of men?" he asked not sure if it was a good idea or not, she looked down and sighed

"When I was really young, my mother was killed by Youkai, I was able to get away. Then sooner or later a human man took me in, I assumed that he would take care of me, but I was wrong. He treated me like a scrawny, flea ridden, mutt… no offence." She said knowing that he was a dog after all.

"None taken… but if he treated you like that why didn't you do anything about it? You are a Youkai after all." he asked beginning to get interested in her story. She shook her head and smiled grimly.

"When my mother died, I was far too young to know how to be a Youkai. So at the time I couldn't do anything."

"I see… so do you know anything now? I mean powers." he nodded,

"Yes, I know a few things…" she replied, she had a sad look on her face.

"What happened to that human?" he asked, still interested and trying to change the subject.

"I was with him for a long time, maybe 5 or 6 years. Till one time I just couldn't take his taunting any more…then some of my demonic powers let loose with out my knowing of how to control it…" she paused "I killed him." She said with both guilt and pleasure in her voice

"For another few years I wandered, I've been to many places in my journey, I came here last." She said, her tone this time had anger and fear in it.

"Through out all my travels, I encountered many Youkai's and men. Some humans would attack me and hunt me down because I was a Youkai. And other Youkai would attempt rape… few have succeeded" she looked very upset now, holding back tears. Sesshoumaru felt pity towards her as he moved a strand of her white hair off of her face and smiled with sympathy.

"Could you show me some of your powers?" he asked hoping to cheer her up. She nodded slightly.

"There's only one that I know very well… um I can heal wounds new and old. But for some reason I can't use it on my self." She said winning against the urge to cry. Sesshoumaru glanced at his left shoulder, recalling the fight when Inuyasha cut his arm off.

"What?" he said after he saw that Tsuyara was looking at him and his arm… "Oh this… it's nothing really. My half brother cut it off in one of our squalls." He acted as if it was merely a scratch.

"I could heal that…" she said out loud not really meaning it. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"You can huh?" he asked, she blinked.

"Um… yeah, want me to show you?" she asked almost instantly. She stood up facing Sesshoumaru and holding out her hand to help him up. He didn't use her hand, being shy about it. Tsuyara held her hands out in front of her. Soon a soft blue light formed into a ball between her hands, she closed her eyes placing her hands on his shoulder. With in moments, she did what she said she could. Sesshoumaru looked at his left hand, but Tsuyara suddenly passed out into his arms.

Tsuyara woke and looked around, she was laying on something soft and white. When she looked at it closer, she realized she was lying on Sesshoumaru's fur pelt. The Youkai it belonged to was sitting up against a tree looking over her. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head to get rid of her daze.

"h-how long was I out?" she asked still a little delirious.

"Not more then an hour." Sesshoumaru answered, he had a hint of irritability on his face but his voice clearly showed worry.

"Just an hour? Usually I'm out for longer then that, maybe it was because you're a Youkai…" she explained.

"What happened" Sesshoumaru asked, this time he did sound a little irritated, because she obviously knew what had happened.

"Well every time I do that, it takes a lot out of me and I pass out" she said

"And why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked slightly annoyed. She smirked

"Because if I had told you, you wouldn't have let me." She said looking into his amber eyes. Sesshoumaru looked shocked.

"h-how—why would you think that?" he asked shyly

"Because, if you really do have feelings for me, you wouldn't want any harm to befall upon me. Would you?" she said with an innocently cocky grin. Sesshoumaru was silent he smiled blushing as she began to giggle.

Tsuyara sat up and moved toward Sesshoumaru, sitting next to him meting his eyes. Sesshoumaru put a hand thru her hair, moving a bang out of her eyes. She smiled softly and leaned on his shoulder. Sesshoumaru blushed, not sure of how to react, but soon calmed down sinking into the moment. He put a hand on her shoulder and rested his head on top of hers.

Jaken and Rin watched from one end of the small pond, Rin giggled playfully, finding this all amusing, as for Jaken, though, he wasn't sure how to take this new Sesshoumaru.

"My word… what has gotten into him?" the toad wondered.

"Lord Sesshoumaru likes her, can't you tell?" Rin explained playfully to Jaken.

"How is it that a girl your age knows this?" Jaken asked annoyed.

"Because, I am a girl" she said in a mocking tone.

Dusk soon came and drifted into night. Rin and Jaken had fallen asleep; though Sesshoumaru and Tsuyara stayed awake a little longer looking at the stars. They had said nothing for hours, until Tsuyara mumbled something before falling asleep in Sesshoumaru's lap. After a few more minutes of thinking to his self, Sesshoumaru, too, feel asleep.

(You like so far? I hope so… I'm not sure if I play all the characters very well. . oh ya please R&R ok? Thanx )


	4. ch4

Ch: 4

Sesshoumaru woke to the sounds of birds singing the next morning, it was late morning. He looked around, saw Jaken and Rin still sleeping peacefully near him… something wasn't right though. Tsuyara wasn't with him. Standing up to see if she was still near by, gentle splashing of water caught his eyes. He looked over at the spring; Tsuyara was swimming in the far end. He walked to a spot near the edge of the water surrounded by shrubs and bushes, hiding from her. Not knowing why really. He noticed she still wore her clothes, probably for modesty.

Tsuyara caught a glimpse of Sesshoumaru spying on her. He didn't seem to have noticed that she saw him. So, she, feeling mischievous, decides to surprise Sesshoumaru... she dives under the water and swims effortlessly towards the bank where he stood. Being a snake Youkai… this wasn't much of a problem for her, since snakes in general can swim quite well.

Sesshoumaru looked curiously, and in one way or another you could say he was being panicky in his search. Scanning the waters surface he saw nothing, the water wasn't too murky but just enough so as to not see the bottom very well. He leaned over the edge of the bank trying to get a better view… still nothing. Then with a sudden splash…

"HA!" Tsuyara jumped out of the water… she attempted to scare Sesshoumaru… and in some ways… succeeded. The suddenness of her scare threw Sesshoumaru off balance causing him to fall forward into the water…on top of Tsuyara…

Both rose to the top and gasped for air. Sesshoumaru, nevertheless annoyed, and Tsuyara grinning with a laugh of simple triumph. Sesshoumaru pulled some of his bangs away from his face and glanced at the smiling Tsuyara.

"And I suppose you found that funny?" he growled, with a faint laugh. Tsuyara nodded childishly.

"Yes I do, and judging by the fact that you are now blushing proves that you enjoyed falling on me" she shot back with an amused, mocking grin.

"Uh…" was all Sesshoumaru could say… he had not noticed that he was blushing, and now he probably was blushing even more. He sighed… then a slight smirk appeared on his face. He grabed her by the waist, picked her up and threw her into the water, all a playful revenge for her little scare. She swam behind him and lifted her head over the water. He turned swiftly around. Neither had realized exactly how close they both were to each other, because when their eyes met… they were just inches away from one another… only someone with knowledge of romance would know what was bound to come.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer, not knowing what he was doing really, closed his eyes. Tsuyara did the same. Their lips came only centimeters form touching…

The sound of Rin yawing distracted them, and Sesshoumaru pulled away. Both of them were blushing bright red by now. Tsuyara was smiling shyly; Sesshoumaru was trying not to make any eye contact with her. He was shyer about this then she was.

"Um… sorry, I..." Sesshoumaru was lost for words. He wadded to the bank and walked out, Soaking wet. Twisting his hair to dry as best he could, he glanced at Tsuyara and sighed. Then he looked at Jaken and Rin. He tapped them gently.

"Common, let's get going." He smiled. Rin looked up.

"You're all wet! What happened milord?" the child asked. Sesshoumaru laughed.

"I fell into the water." He smiled. Tsuyara came up behind him, shyly.

"May I…I-if it's not too much to ask… may I travel with you? I… I don't really have any where to go. It gets kinda lonely after a while." She asked unsurely. Sesshoumaru looked at her a little bewildered. He opened his mouth to say something but couldent find the words he was looking for… Rin then grabed onto Sesshoumaru's wet kimono.

"Oh please lord Sesshoumaru, can she? Please?" she asked hopefully, Sesshoumaru looked at the child then to Tsuyara.

"Uh… well. I suppose… if you truly desire to come with us, you may." Sesshoumaru said. Tsuyara smiled cheerfully then ran and hugged Sesshoumaru, he blushed by the sudden embrace.

"Thank you so much." Tsuyara grinned happily. Sesshoumaru nodded in welcome, smiling.

"Not a problem." Sesshoumaru said, holding her in his own embrace.

Tsuyara traveled with Sesshoumaru for a few months after that, there had been few nights though that Tsuyara left on her own, not letting Sesshoumaru or any one follow her, despite Sesshoumaru's protests. but still returning the next day. Rin became fond of Tsuyara; she was from the first place. But since Tsuyara had been traveling with them Rin was happier then she was before. Sesshoumaru figured it was because of a few things, she was the only human, she was the only girl, and she was a child with no one but a toad and himself to talk to or play with.

It was a lazy afternoon on a beautiful spring day. Blossoms flooded the trees, and the fields. Sesshoumaru leaned up against a tree, he watched Tsuyara and Rin, and they were picking wild flowers. Tsuyara had mad a crown with some of the flowers, placing it playfully on Rin's head. Sesshoumaru smiled. Normally he always showed no emotion in his eyes, none. But since he first saw Tsuyara, all emotions seemed harder for him to hid, for some time he tried to fight this, and for that one year he succeeded. Then he laid eyes on Tsuyara yet again, this time he chose not to try and hid emotions form her. It was nearly imposable for him when she was present.

Watching Tsuyara and Rin, a new light gleamed in his eyes. He thought to his self. He looked at the Youkai; her hair… the first thing that caught his eye about her was her golden white hair. He smiled intrigued.

"She's so beautiful" Sesshoumaru whispered. Jaken, who was near by over heard him

"Milord?" he asked.

"Yes Jaken." Sesshoumaru asked, the intrigued look fading slightly.

"Is it… is it possible that you really… you seem to love this Youkai…" Jaken winced when Sesshoumaru shot him a deadly glare.

"How many times in the past have I said love is a human emotion and a great demon like me will not allow his self to fall into such disgrace?" Sesshoumaru said coldly. Jaken nodded his head

"Sorry milord. I only heard you speak of how…" Jaken started to say but stopped when Tsuyara walked up to Sesshoumaru smiling, Rin close behind.

"We made this for you Sesshoumaru." Tsuyara smiled, and then she placed another crown of flowers on Sesshoumaru's head. Rin giggled and Tsuyara smiled childishly. Sesshoumaru blushed as the two laughed and left.

"Are you sure of you feelings lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken said then closed his eyes expecting Sesshoumaru to hit him… but no…Sesshoumaru was smiling. Jaken was confused.

"Ah… Jaken… I don't know why I feel the way I do. This is strange to me, new." He looked at the toad. "If it is love…" he looked down holding the halo of flowers in his hands. "I really don't know" Sesshoumaru ended. Jaken bowed.

"I'll leave you to your self, milord." The toad said before walking away to leave Sesshoumaru to his thoughts. He watched again as Tsuyara and Rin played.

'Rin sure dose love having her around. Tsuyara certainly is good with children. She'd make a good mate…' that thought came to him spontaneously; he blushed, and slapped his hand onto his forehead.

"Where in the world did that come from?" he whispered, scratching his head.

Tsuyara walked over to him and sat down with a cheerful sigh.

"I love spring, its so beautiful." She said looking up at the trees. Sesshoumaru smiled. Spring to him wasn't really that big of a deal, it was beautiful though. But seeing her smile, made every thing so much lovelier. He stood up and picked a blossom from the cherry tree above them, and placed it behind her ear.

"Sprig isn't nearly as beautiful as you are." He said with pure kindness. Tsuyara smiled. Sesshoumaru leaned in closer to her, staring into her crimson eyes. He became lost in her gaze. But soon a sent in the air caused him to pull away. He growled looking out in one direction.

"Tsuyara hid your self. That half breed, Inuyasha is near by and I don't want you to get hurt." Sesshoumaru demanded. She nodded and leaped effortlessly into the cherry tree above them. "Jaken… take Rin." Jaken obeyed Sesshoumaru's demands and he and Rin stood off at a distance. And just as Sesshoumaru suspected, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shipou, and the fire cat Kirara, entered into view.

"I knew I smelled your sent Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You wish to challenge me half breed?" Sesshoumaru mocked. Inuyasha growled and stepped forward, his hands on the Tessaiga, Sesshoumaru held out one hand, lashing at Inuyasha suddenly with his poisons whip.

The hanyou leaped out of the way and came down at his brother with his sword. Sesshoumaru moved back causing Inuyasha to miss. Sesshoumaru had hid under the tree where Tsuyara hid. Glancing up he lost focus for only a split second and before he could move Inuyasha nailed down again, hitting some of the trees branches as he did so. This caused some of the branches to weaken… they began to crack, and then soon enough broke… Tsuyara came falling down, and landed on top of Sesshoumaru… (Who, might I add fell flat on his back… swirly eyed Sesshoumaru! ) all of this happened with in a split second. The battle stopped and Inuyasha stood surprised. Every one was surprised.

"Ts-Tsuyara?" Inuyasha said recognizing the black tail and the golden white hair.

"Ow… ah! Sesshoumaru are you ok?" she said realizing what had broken her fall.

"My back… yeeaah I'm fine…ow… what about you?" he asked, suddenly oblivious to the fact that his brother (who tormented him about liking Tsuyara in the first place) was near by.

"I-I'm ok I guess, a few cuts but that's nothing." She said. Inuyasha was holding back laughter, then Kagome spoke up.

"I….. Think well be going now. Common Inuyasha lets leave them alone, we can fight another time." She said smiling,

"But… Kagome…what are you… he… but he's right there!" Inuyasha protested.

"Inuyasha don't make me say it…" Kagome warned.

"I'd listen to her Inuyasha." Miroku agreed. Inuyasha growled then the group left.

Tsuyara looked down at Sesshoumaru. She was a little worried about him and sorry.

"Sesshoumaru are you sure you're ok? I'm so sorry… I." she blabbed on.

"Don't be… I'm fine Tsuyara. I really am." Sesshoumaru smiled. Tsuyara began to move off of him… but Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her arms, not letting her go. He pulled her down closer to him.

"S-ses…shou-maru?" Tsuyara blinked.

(fun-fun… I like romance… R&R please.)


	5. ch 5

(Hi-hi Jaroo here hey I know that this Fic has humor in it… romance/ humor but this chapter gets a little dramatic… its cute though, and still funny for the most part)

Ch5

Inuyasha whined, he had the perfect chance to catch his half brother off guard, but Kagome for some reason wouldn't let him.

"Kagome? WHY DID YOU STOP ME? I COULD HAVE TAKEN HIM DOWN RIGHT THEN!" Inuyasha yelled.

"WOULD YOU STOP? If you haven't noticed, Tsuyara has obviously been traveling with Sesshoumaru for who knows how long." Kagome snapped.

"Feh… your point is?" Inuyasha snarled. Kagome smiled then pointed for every one to follow her, she led them to a place where they could spy on Sesshoumaru and Tsuyara.

"Sesshoumaru obviously told her to hide because he knew if you… or we, saw that Tsuyara was with him, we'd laugh and he didn't want that." She grinned. Inuyasha formed his mouth into an "O" then grinned evilly as he peeked through the branches of a bush, along with the others. All of them had to hold their breath so not to laugh…

Tsuyara began to move off of Sesshoumaru… but Sesshoumaru grabbed hold of her arms, not letting her go. He pulled her down closer to him.

"S-ses…shou-maru?" Tsuyara blinked.

The laughter couldent be held much more… all bystanders, howled with laughter… even Jaken had a sinker of amusement. Sesshoumaru pushed Tsuyara back, gently but embarrassed. Both Tsuyara and Sesshoumaru were blushing, but the redness of Sesshoumaru's face could have matched Inuyasha's red kimono.

"well, well, well… I've never seen this side of you before Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha mocked. The demon lord glared dangerously at his half brother…

"yo-you're on unsteady grounds… hanyou…" Sesshoumaru said. Highly embarrassed. Certainly a new look for Sesshoumaru. Tsuyara climbed off of Sesshoumaru and held her hand out to help him up, he refused… merely because he was simply too proud… Tsuyara rolled her eyes. She turned facing her back towards him… and with the blunt side of her bladed tail smacked Sesshoumaru on the head before she walked over to Kagome and Sango.

"HEY TESU!" Sesshoumaru yelled, now with a big bump on his head… he had started calling her Tesu a while back, sort of a nick name or pet name. "why'd you do that for?" Sesshoumaru whined.

"prideful dog." Tsuyara snapped, but she still smiled.

That night… due to the fact that Tsuyara considered Kagome and the others friends… Sesshoumaru unwillingly let them stay near. Tsuyara wanted to spend time with Kagome and Sango, since she hadn't seen them in such a long time. Sesshoumaru obeyed her whim merely because he wanted her to be happy. (Sesshoumaru what have you gotten your self into? sigh)

The girls spent time together by soaking in a near by hot spring, leaving Inuyasha, the pervert, and Sesshoumaru to talk amongst them selves. Sesshoumaru said hardly any thing as he listened Inuyasha warn the monk to not spy on the woman.

"oh but Inuyasha… this time there's three! Ah there's beautiful woman not too far form me now. Do you realize how tempt…" Miroku was cut off by Sesshoumaru suddenly.

"you dare lay a single eye and Tsuyara and I will kill you in a hart beat." He said with deadly speed and warning. Inuyasha couldn't help his next comment.

"whew… Sesshoumaru. Is that you? This a new for you, it certainly is." Inuyasha smirked.

"damn hanyou, keep your mouth shut." Sesshoumaru warned.

"geez, Sesshoumaru, settle down, I'm only saying that I've never seen you like this before, and to be honest it sorta freaks me out." Inuyasha explained. Sesshoumaru looked at him then rolled his eyes.

"humph… it's not like you've never fallen in love before." Sesshoumaru shot back. Inuyasha choked on some ramen that he was shoveling into his mouth.

"W-WHAT! Who said I—that I'm in love?" he stuttered.

"don't you care for that persists? What's her name… Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inuyasha hesitated.

"I—uh…I don't…you…uh….um…I—no-I… whimper" Sesshoumaru stood at his brother bewildered.

"you deny this more then I do, and I'm a full demon. Common Inuyasha, I can sense that you love that human from a mile away." Sesshoumaru laughed. Inuyasha glared, blushing. He looked silly.

Sesshoumaru sat silent again… though this time he seemed a little fidgety. He would glance in the direction of the girls. Inuyasha and Miroku where talking to each other again, occasionally bringing Sesshoumaru into the conversation like before. Eventually Sesshoumaru stood up and walked away from the camp fire.

"Hey… Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said, "What are ya doing?" Sesshoumaru glanced at Inuyasha and the monk.

"I need some time to my self." Sesshoumaru said without looking at either of them.

He came to a small clearing just beyond the reach of the fire's light. It would be the full moon soon; Sesshoumaru could see it clearly through the gap in the trees. He heard voices. They were the girls. He hadn't realized that he had wandered this near to them. He listened silently as to what they were talking about.

Kagome and Sango were laughing then turned to Tsuyara. She wasn't very talkative. Kagome waded next to her.

"Hey. What's on your mind Tsuyara?" she asked. Tsuyara looked up at her just a bit startled.

"Um… n-nothing. I just have a lot on my mind." She said looking down at the water.

"What is it that you're thinking of?" Sango asked politely. Tsuyara blushed a little. "Ah… would you be thinking of Sesshoumaru?" Sango continued. Tsuyara blushed more.

Sesshoumaru suddenly became more interested in their conversation when he heard his name. Silently he sneaked closer to them. They were just in his sight, but he turned, his back facing them. He listened intently.

"So? Is it Sesshoumaru that you're thinking of?" Kagome smiled cheerfully.

"Um… I… yeah… I can't stop thinking of him. Sometimes I try, but it seems impossible." She said holding her necklace in her hands; she closed her eyes and kissed it. Kagome and Sango giggled. Sesshoumaru over heard her and blushed.

"How cute." Kagome giggled.

"It seems that Sesshoumaru feels the same way though." Sango said. Kagome tilted her head.

"How so?" she asked.

"well think of how Sesshoumaru is, he hates us… mostly Inuyasha, but right now he is putting up with us only because Tsuyara wanted to spend time with me and you. Isn't that right Tsuyara?" Sango said looking at both her friends; Kagome nodded understanding, Tsuyara stayed silent though.

"Hey are you alright? You seem troubled." Kagome asked. Tsuyara sighed.

"While I've been with Sesshoumaru he always say's that love is nothing more then a human emotion… he doesn't like humans… and I …" she paused, deep in thought.

"Do you like humans or something?" Sango asked, assuming that she was like the few demons that enjoy being with humans… just like Shipou and Kirara. Tsuyara shook her head.

"I do, humans are fascinating creatures… but when he raves of how he despises his brother merely because he is a hanyou… I worry for my own well being." She said in a whisper so low that Sesshoumaru could barely even hear her, of coarse since Sango and Kagome were closer to her then he was they could hear her just barely.

"Why would that worry you, you're a full Youkai…" Kagome said a little confused. Tsuyara glanced at them both and shook her head

"I haven't told him any thing" she began "But the thing is…is that I am also a hanyou…"

(Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru tried to hear what they were saying; Tsuyara was being to quite for him to clearly hear. He heard the words hanyou… then speak of the devil… Inuyasha suddenly came right in front of his face.

"And what are you doing here?" Inuyasha whispered. The suddenness startled Sesshoumaru and he leapt a few inches off the ground.

The girls heard frantic whispering and rustling in the trees.

"MIROKU! YOU PERV!" Sango yelled assuming it was him… in a way it was… he was there. He showed him self but before he could say anything he was clobbered by a few large stones. As he fell Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru stood up, Sesshoumaru turned suddenly as to not face either woman.

"INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled suddenly, the necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowed and he was nailed into the ground.

"Damn you Kagome!" Inuyasha said in muffled words then jumped up. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! THIS TIME IT WASN'T EITHER ME OR MIROKU! HE WAS THE FIRST ONE HERE!" Inuyasha yelled pointing at Sesshoumaru

"Wait a minute… SESSHOUMARU!" both Kagome and Sango yelled out, Tsuyara dove under the water to hid her self…embarrassed.

"Yeah… Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled.

"Yes it seems that Sesshoumaru is worse then I am. He came here way before I did." Miroku sighed. Sesshoumaru sent a deadly glare to the monk.

"I-I'm only saying!" Miroku defended him self.

The hecticness finally settled down… sorta. Every one was still wondering why Sesshoumaru was the first one to spy on the girls, even though he didn't intend to, but no one believed him.

"I get it… it was because you like Tsuyara!" Inuyasha said smirking

"Do you enjoy mocking me hanyou?" Sesshoumaru said. Tsuyara turned to Sesshoumaru with sad eyes.

"Don't call him that… please." She said quietly. Sesshoumaru looked at her shocked… so did Inuyasha and Miroku. Sango and Kagome sorta knew why but they were still a bit surprised.

"What's wrong…Tsuyara?" Sesshoumaru said to her as she started to get up and walk away.

"Sesshoumaru leave her alone… she…" Sango began to say. But Kagome shook her head at her.

"She what? Human tell me!" Sesshoumaru demanded. Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"Sesshoumaru… don't be angry with her, but she's a hanyou… just like Inuyasha." Kagome said silently. Every one looked shocked… but Sesshoumaru looked more bewildered then any one.

"How…. She… no, no, no. she couldn't be…. I- I would have sensed it! Your lying wench! Your lying!" Sesshoumaru continued to cures… how could he be so deceived… if this was true how come he couldent sense this?

"If you don't believe us go talk to her your self!" Sango defended Kagome.

Sesshoumaru did just that… he left towards the direction that Tsuyara had ran, he walked for some time following her sent. She had gone pretty far. When he finally found her she was at the edge of a cliff sitting and looking out to the night sky. She was crying. Sesshoumaru was full of rage, but he couldent help but fell some sympathy for her. He shook it off and walked towards her.

"YOU'RE A HANYOU?" he yelled,

"Please don't be angry with me!" Tsuyara said burying her face into her knees. Sesshoumaru brought up a hand intending to slap her… but when his hand reached just a few inches away from her face… he stopped, clenching his hand into a fist. He sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me… how come I couldn't sense this?" Sesshoumaru quieted his tone.

"I… I was afraid to tell you… when you speak of your hate against your brother… it frightened me. I didn't want to get my self hurt." She said muffled with sobs.

"So answer my second question… how come I couldn't sense this?" Sesshoumaru asked again. Tsuyara shook her head.

"Your not the first Youkai to not know… I don't know why, but every Youkai that crosses my path never senses that I'm only half Youkai…I really don't know why." she explained hiding her face from Sesshoumaru. "I'll become human tomorrow night, the full moon is my night to take that form." She whispered.

"Is that why you would run off every month? So that I wouldn't see?" Sesshoumaru said, still raged but gently. Tsuyara nodded slightly.

"I'll stay this time so you can see… if you whish me to. Or do you whish me to leave you for payment of my deceptions?" Tsuyara said coldly with tears muffling her voice. Sesshoumaru was speechless by her words… it somehow ripped at him that she would think that. Was he really that heartless? He breathed deeply and took her hand.

"I…" he couldent find the words he needed so he shook his head. "Don't leave… please…"

(Well what did you think of that? Sorta creates tension doesn't it? R&R please)


	6. ch6

Ch6

It was nearly dusk before the night of the full moon… Sesshoumaru was still raged and angered from Tsuyara's deception. But her words from last night tore him up inside.

'You whish me to leave you for payment of my deceptions?'

Those words ate at him still… the coldness of her words, the sadness. It consumed him. Was he really that heartless?

Inuyasha and his human companions left early that morning. Tsuyara was nearly dead silent for the majority of the day. Now it was finally dusk, they stopped to rest for the night, and Tsuyara distanced her self from Sesshoumaru knowing that soon he will see her in her human form for the first time. Though he knew now, she still feared what he would do to her. Her eyes began to line with tears. Sesshoumaru saw her and walked over, intending to comfort her.

"You don't need to cry… I wont do anything to you. I promise." He said gently. Tsuyara avoided looking into his eyes. He knelt down and put a hand softly on her cheek, looking into her eyes. He smiled.

"Maybe this would comfort you…" he began "yes, I do despise humans, but you… you still struck something in me that I cant let go." He smiled with shear passion, then walked away.

Jaken watched as his master came and sat next to him.

"lord Sesshoumaru, why do you still care for her even now that you know she is only a half bread?" he asked. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"Remember when you asked if I love her? I think I just might." He smiled faintly.

"Well… you know what your doing I assume" Jaken said.

Tsuyara sighed deeply then turned to Sesshoumaru…

"Its almost night…" she said. The sun was almost completely hidden behind the horizon. She shook her head then stood up and walked into the trees. Sesshoumaru followed her. When he caught up with her, the sun was completely down, and the woman that he once recognized looked very different.

Her tail was gone, her ears were normal, no claws. Her feet, which were normally cat-like, where now human looking. Her long white hair that Sesshoumaru loved so much was a deep black, dark as the night. Illuminated by the full moon.

"Tesu?" Sesshoumaru said silently. She turned… her eyes were a beautiful deep blue. They were full of fear and tears.

"T…Tesu. Don't cry. Please." Sesshoumaru whispered. He grasped her gently and held her in his arms. Her words repeating in his mind

'You whish me to leave? Those words… please make them go away.' He thought holding Tsuyara tight.

"Tsuyara I'm sorry… please. Those words you said last night… I'm so sorry." He said holding back an erg to cry him self.

" I'm the one who should be sorry, I deceived you…" Tsuyara said with a whimper. Sesshoumaru looked into her dark blue eyes. Brushing a hand through her black hair, he smiled.

" You know… even now you look more beautiful then anything." He whispered. Tsuyara smiled behind the falling tears and sighed, grateful that he still cared for her. She hugged him tightly and cried still.

"Shhhh." Sesshoumaru whispered, resting his chin on her head.

Their embrace lasted for some time. Then when they finally returned, Sesshoumaru was still holding Tsuyara in his grasp. Jaken must've nearly had a heart attack, because he was completely blown away by how he was personality holding a human in his arms.

"Don't say a word." Sesshoumaru sarcastically warned. He sat down by the fire, still holding Tsuyara in his arms. Jaken just looked at him amazed, and sort of amused.

"I was right, you do love her, milord" Sesshoumaru looked at the toad. Jaken hushed himself instantly.

That night was long… Tsuyara was uneasy and couldent sleep. Just like Inuyasha, she was most vulnerable at this time. Though this time, she was with Sesshoumaru and felt safer then she did on her own. Tsuyara paced and fidgeted around the dying fire. Sesshoumaru watched her; he was getting agitated by her pacing.  
"Tesu, please sit down. There's nothing to be worried about. Besides you constant pacing is getting on my nerves." Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru. This isn't the easiest thing for me. You may not feel so uneasy because you're a full Youkai. I, on the other hand, am not." Tsuyara said. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to her. He put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok… I'm here. I won't let anything harm you." Sesshoumaru assured

"Thank you." Tsuyara said, but Sesshoumaru still wasn't satisfied that she took his word. She still glanced every which way, and fidgeted.

"Tesu…" Sesshoumaru said annoyed.

"Sorry… it's just… something doesn't feel right." Tsuyara said looking over her shoulder.

"Here. Let me show you something." Sesshoumaru said as he unsheathed his Tenseiga, holding it up for her to see. "Do you know what this is?" Tsuyara shook her head. "It's a sword given to me by my father. In my opinion, it's useless. This sword can not kill; instead it can heal wounds and even bring someone back from the dead. If any thing should happen to you I would use this sword with out hesitation." He smiled. Tsuyara tilted her head as she looked at it.

"May I see it?" she asked, fascinated by the sword.

"I suppose, don't ruin it." He said "ah… it will be morning soon look." Sesshoumaru pointed to the horizon, a line of light barely visible. Tsuyara took the sword as she looked at the horizon.

"finally." She smiled. She moved her gaze to the sword, it was a beautiful thing. She thought so anyways.

The sun began to rise, and Tsuyara's Youkai features came back. She still held the sword in her hands… energy began to pulse from her hands… a black-blue glow… and with out warning… the sword just shattered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?" Sesshoumaru yelled his sword now in pieces.

"I-I-I-I don't know! My… my powers… it just… I've never done this before!" Tsuyara shook her head; she had absolutely no idea what she had just done.

"Never done that before? What the hell do you mean?" Sesshoumaru was raged.

"Don't yell at me! I never learned how to be a Youkai since my mother died when I was young! I have no control over my powers!" her eyes began to line with tears. Sesshoumaru growled, he held back his hand in fits avoiding the urge to slap her.

"Pick them up… we'll find a sword smith if weld it back together." He said furious. "How a hanyou broke my Tenseiga, I'll never know." He mumbled under his breath… sounding almost jealous. Tsuyara picked up the sword's shards and whimpered. Words from the first time she meet Kagome and the others rang in her head

'That's Inuyasha's older half brother, Sesshoumaru. Stay clear of him.'

She shook her head to drive away the thought.

They traveled for some time, Sesshoumaru in front of every one mumbling and cursing under his breath. Tsuyara stayed behind… way behind. Holding all the pieces in her arms, wrapped in a cloth.

'What did I do? How? Sesshoumaru's now really pissed off at me. I'd better keep quite for now.' She thought, looking up at Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru? I-I'm so…" she began to say, then Sesshoumaru turned to look at her. His face was emotionless like it was before she knew him.

"Hush, hanyou." He snapped.

"But Sess…" she tried again, Sesshoumaru held up his hand to quite her. He stopped walking and sniffed the air.

"Someone is watching us. Keep your guard up." He said, still no emotion in his voice.

Sesshoumaru was right. Kagura, Naraku's incarnation, had been watching them since the night before. Kagura for some time has… fancied Sesshoumaru just a little. And seeing him hold an apparent hanyou, stirred up some jealousy.

Just then a huge burst of wind rushed passed all of them. The wind knocked Tsuyara off balance, causing her to drop the sword shards. Sesshoumaru cursed.

"Pick those up we need to keep going." He demanded. Tsuyara nodded, but before she could another rush of unnaturally strong winds blew all the pieces of Sesshoumaru's sword away…

"DAMNIT!" Sesshoumaru cursed. "You clumsy hanyou!" he shouted.

"Sesshoumaru…it wasn't me!" Tsuyara whimpered

"Leave…"

(R&R please. Thank you )


	7. ch7

(Ok I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Hope you like my story so far. I'm not sure if I play the characters very well so if you want tell me how I'm doing in your reviews thank you )

Ch7

A total of 4 years passed since that day. Tsuyara was alone again, but she vowed to Sesshoumaru that she would find every last shard of the Tenseiga. Sesshoumaru told her to not return to him till she did. Her search though was in vain. Sesshoumaru had found the tip and chose not to search her out. She would never find that last piece and thus would never have a reason to find Sesshoumaru. The snake… besides keeping the broken tip, he tried to forget every thing about Tsuyara. He succeeded. She now was nothing more then a faint memory.

"Ah… now I have one last piece to find then I can return to Sesshoumaru. I wonder if he still remembers me." Tsuyara had just recovered the last piece of the Tenseiga except for the tip, now all she has to do is find that then she could return to the only male that she trusted.

'What if he's still angry at me? I hope he isn't. Though he has reason to be. First I deceive him, then I break his sword, then I lose it… what kind of person am I?' she thought. Though Sesshoumaru had almost completely forgotten her, he was all she could think about. She missed him, she was sorry too. All she wanted was to repay him for what he did for her.

She walked along the edge of a field near a small village, though the village seemed to be abandoned, a war or a slaughter had happened here. It was old though… there were signs of weapons that had been left behind, she could use some weapons. She went to explore it. And of course it was abandoned and scattered with farm tools and old weapons. There was a small stream though and she stopped to rest for a brief time. A reflection form across the stream caught her eye, she looked up. It was a woman, a Youkai, she appeared harmless.

"Oh… um hello, I didn't think any one else was here. My name is Tsuyara" she said trying to be polite. The woman just stared at her for a second.

"I am Kagura," she bowed. "What is that you got there may I ask?" Kagura asked pointing at a wrapped up cloth, this held Sesshoumaru's sword... what she had of it anyways.

"Oh this? It-its pieces of a sword, but it's not that big of a deal." Tsuyara began to become weary of this Kagura. Her sent was uncomfortably familiar.

"Ah, Lord Sesshoumaru's sword I assume." Kagura said cunningly. Tsuyara stood up, now she was certain that this woman was not to be trusted. Now she recognized that sent. It was similar to that Naraku that she had heard about and ran into many years ago… wait this was different, Naraku was male, and this is a woman. Either way she didn't trust her.

"What do you want with his sword?" Tsuyara asked defensively

"Oh, I don't want the sword… not really." Kagura said mockingly.

"Then what do you want?" Tsuyara watched her carefully.

"For you to die…"

"Inuyasha, SIT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha fell to the ground. He was nagging Kagome about caring more about her strange 'homework' and that It wasn't as important as finding jewel shards. "I have a huge test soon! You might not think it's all that important but to me it is!" Kagome said then she speed up on her bike past every one else. Inuyasha got up, his face red form impact with the ground.

"KAGOME YOU STUPID GIRL!" he yelled… bad idea.

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again. "Inuyasha you can be so arrogant!"

Unknown to them, Inuyasha and co. were not too far from the village that Tsuyara was now battling in.

Sesshoumaru looked at his one piece of his sword. Despite all the time he spent forgetting Tsuyara, lately she had been coming into his thoughts. Did he miss her? A sudden smell in the air drove him away form his thoughts. Inuyasha was near by. He thought maybe fighting him would make him forget about Tsuyara so he ventured out to find his half brother.

"Wait a sec…" Inuyasha sniffed the air. "Sesshoumaru." He growled. A sudden rush of wind, and Sesshoumaru stood out in front of Inuyasha.

"Time to die hanyou…" Sesshoumaru said with a longing to kill. He was his old self again.

"In your dreams Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. They began to fight, Inuyasha with his Tessaiga and Sesshoumaru with his poisonous claws.

Tsuyara leapt into the air to dodge one of Kagura's attacks. Suddenly two golden dragon wings extend from Tsuyara's back… this was a skill she had recently discovered and loves to use it. Now she can fly.

"Why do you want me dead?" Tsuyara yelled.

"That's my secret! You don't need to know!" Kagura scowled. Tsuyara tried to remember her sent, it was familiar but she couldn't think of were or when she smelled it. Her thoughts were interrupted by another wind attack.

Sesshoumaru swung is whip at Inuyasha's legs. The hanyou jumped but balance was hard to gain at his landing… he fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru swung at him again, Inuyasha rolled over just in time. Sesshoumaru swung another time.

"Kirara!" Sango yelled. The two-tail run at Sesshoumaru, making him miss his target.

"Damn cat!" Sesshoumaru cursed. Kagome brought out her arrow, pointing it at Sesshoumaru. He smirked.

"Kagome get down!" Inuyasha yelled as Sesshoumaru slashed at Kagome. Kagome shrieked as Inuyasha grabed her and pushed her out of the way. Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagura sent another wind attack at Tsuyara… it caught her on her left leg. Tsuyara tripped and fell to her side. She watched as Kagura came closer… just then she remembered where the sent came from… when she had lost the pieces of Sesshoumaru's sword, there was a huge burst of wind…. Why didn't this occur to her before? Of coarse all those wind attacks they must have been the same rush of wind! It was her!

"You're the one who scattered the pieces of Sesshoumaru's sword 4 years ago!" Tsuyara yelled, Kagura laughed.

"You're pretty smart for a hanyou." She mocked. Tsuyara was shocked

"How do you know that I'm a hanyou?" Kagura smirked.

"I saw you two that night! Of course I know!"

"Are you all right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked before Sesshoumaru slashed at them again. Inuyasha stopped his attack with his Tessaiga.

"You think you can get rid of me that easily?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You protect that human still? You're pathetic!" Sesshoumaru spat. That's when they all realized something… why wasn't Tsuyara with them… the last they had seen her was 4 years ago and she was with Sesshoumaru

"What happened to your girlfriend?" Inuyasha mocked, Sesshoumaru growled.

"What girl friend? I don't love any one!" he scowled. Then paused… grasping the tip of his Tenseiga…

Tsuyara tried to stand… she faired ok… but she couldn't move very far very fast. Kagura came towards her… a sword unsheathed… she must have found it in side the village; she didn't seem to have had one in the first place. Tsuyara swung her long bladed tail at Kagura… the blade on her tail clashed with the sword. Kagura sent another wind attack at Tsuyara; it hit her… knocking her down. Tsuyara tried to get up again but before she knew it, Kagura was just above her with the sword to her neck. In a split second Kagura drove the blade down… and with her last breath… Tsuyara screamed out Sesshoumaru's name.

(Ok… that's the end of that chapter. R&R please.)


	8. ch8

Ch8

Sesshoumaru stopped in mid attack… he heard his name being called. And whoever called him was in great pain…

"Tsuyara…" he whispered, he knew it was her… he discarded the fight he was in with is half brother, leaving him and his companions behind.

"HEY!" Inuyasha yelled… he was in a fight and was not going to let Sesshoumaru get away. He ran towards his bother, seeing him not too far ahead.

"GET BACK HERE COWERED!" Inuyasha yelled annoyed. Sesshoumaru ignored him.

Sango, Kagome, Shipou and Miroku followed on Kirara's back. Jaken and Rin rode on the back of the Ah-Un. All hoping to find out why Sesshoumaru left in such a sudden hurry. They had heard his name being called… but when he heard it, obvious fear had covered his face.

Sesshoumaru ran, he ran fast… Inuyasha was not too far behind him, but Inuyasha found it hard to keep up with him. For a short time Inuyasha lost sight of his brother. He had run around a group of trees.

Sesshoumaru came to a village… complete horror struck him as he saw Tsuyara with Kagura pushing a sword through her neck. Tsuyara was on her knees till Kagura ripped the sword away and the female hanyou fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru couldent move… he tried but, he just couldent move… he was paralyzed.

Inuyasha spotted his brother again, standing there. He ran forward planning on attacking him… but when he came closer he sensed a very bad vibe coming from Sesshoumaru… a saddened vibe, he walked next to Sesshoumaru and saw the look of horrible fear in his eyes. Inuyasha surveyed the scene, he gasped silently. Kagura took a feather from her hair and flew away before either Youkai could do anything. Sesshoumaru slowly walked to Tsuyara's side. Fear and emotional pain swept over him. Kagome and the others all came. She opened her mouth to speak to Inuyasha but he put a hand to her mouth and pointed to Sesshoumaru. They all gasped, and some said "oh no." it was silent.

Sesshoumaru fell to his knees, he picked Tsuyara up and rested her head on his lap.

"T-Tesu?" he whispered, his voice broken. He buckled over and laid his hand on her chest… he began to cry, saying her name again.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome tried to grab his attention.

"I-is she dead?" Sango asked.

"She's dead alright. I can smell it." Inuyasha said somberly.

"But wait… he can bring her back… his Tenseiga…" Miroku stated, Sesshoumaru sent a very deadly glare at him… Jaken spoke up.

"His sword has been broken for 4 years." Every one looked at Sesshoumaru.

"Who broke it? How?" Inuyasha said, yeah… his sword broke one time but he would have never thought that Sesshoumaru's sword ever would.

"Tsuyara did… she broke it…" Sesshoumaru muttered. He held her tightly in his arms.

"H-how? Isn't she a hanyou like me?" Inuyasha almost didn't believe this.

"We don't know how she was able to break it… but that was why the two had departed. The pieces were lost and she accepted to find all the pieces on her own." Jaken explained. Inuyasha walked over to his brother and put a hand to his shoulder. Sesshoumaru flinched and pushed his hand away.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled, his voice still broken and filed with anger and sadness.

"Sesshoumaru? Let us help you. We can get your sword fixed." Inuyasha said… every one looked at him, shocked that he was trying to help someone that he was just trying to kill. Inuyasha glanced at all of them as to say ' I don't care what you think'

"You wish to help me? Why?" Sesshoumaru looked up at him, his eyes full of tears.

"If any thing ever happened to Kagome… I don't know what I'd do. That's why." Inuyasha said… Kagome blushed hearing him say that. Sesshoumaru looked down at Tsuyara, then nodded.

"Ok…" he muttered. Why he was going to let them help him he didn't know. They helped him get Tsuyara onto Kirara's back. He rode with her still holding her in his arms. They hadn't traveled for too long before they reached Kaede's hut.

"I think it would be a smart idea if we leave Tsuyara here for now." Inuyasha said. Sesshoumaru looked up, he had been completely oblivious till now.

"Leave her? But I..." Sesshoumaru began to say… Kagome smiled.

"Its ok Sesshoumaru Kaede is a good friend of ours and a great Priestess. She'll take good care of her." She assured. They walked into Kaede's hut, Sesshoumaru stayed just out side.

"Hello my friends. What brings ye here?" she asked.

"We need to ask you a favor Kaede." Sango asked. They all pointed to Sesshoumaru just out side.

"Lord Sesshoumaru… may I ask ye why he is here?" she asked curious. Inuyasha pointed at Tsuyara.

"Look a little closer." he said.

"Oh my… what happened?" she asked.

They told her every thing, and how Sesshoumaru had fallen in love with her. Sesshoumaru hardly spoke he sat by Tsuyara's side the entire time. She was on a makeshift bed, covered by a blanket. Sesshoumaru put a hand on her forehead and felt her cold skin. Kaede looked at him and smiled with sympathy.

"I promise child… I will take good care of her." Sesshoumaru said nothing.

Inuyasha stood up.

"Its late. I think we should worry about what we should do after we get some rest." He said… then his stomach growled.

"Hungry Inuyasha?" Kagome smiled. Inuyasha blushed a little.

"Heh.. I guess so." He smiled. " You got any ramen?" he asked hopingly. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah I have ramen… lets get some cooked up for every one. Ok?" she said then looked to Sesshoumaru. He still looked very sad.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, why don't you come join us?" she asked, Sesshoumaru was just a little startled.

"No, thank you, I…" his stomach growled. He blushed too.

"Looks like you might be hungry too." Kagome smiled "common, we're trying to help you so you can at least accept it." She said. Sesshoumaru reluctantly nodded and stood up. He looked down at Tsuyara and sighed as he walked out side. As they did they heard a slap. Miroku had tried to touch Sango yet again, and as always received a visible hand shaped mark on the side of his face.

"PERVERT! WHEN WILL YOU EVER LEARN!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha shook his head.

"He won't learn, haven't you noticed. Oh hey Kagome, looks like you actually got Sesshoumaru to leave Tsuyara for longer then a second!" Inuyasha mocked playfully. Sesshoumaru glared.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Hey! I'm only trying to cheer you up." Inuyasha growled back.

"Sit him please…" Sesshoumaru said to Kagome just to test Inuyasha's patients.

"Oh common both of you! I don't think this is the best time to start fights. Inuyasha be nice! Sesshoumaru don't make me and Kaede give you a necklace like Inuyasha's!" Sesshoumaru hushed right then. Inuyasha on the other hand… well it led up to him being sat.

Every one ate their ramen and went to a hut to sleep… Sesshoumaru though, hadn't touched it. Inuyasha, who stayed up, looked at him

"You should eat something you know." He said.

"I'm not hungry." Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He stood up and sat next to him.

"Fine if you don't want it I'll have it." Inuyasha said… Sesshoumaru refused… his stomach growled.

"You are too hungry." Inuyasha laughed. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and ate a small bite, this was actually the first bite he took, and he looked down at the bowl strangely.

"What is this? It tastes strange…" he said taking another bite, apparently he liked it.

"Its food from Kagome's time…"Sesshoumaru looked at him strangely.

"Her time? What do you mean by that?" he asked. Inuyasha laughed.

"Oh I suppose you don't know huh?"

"Don't know what?"

Inuyasha told him about the well and how he and Kagome can go back and forth through time using it.

"So that's why she dresses so oddly." Sesshoumaru seemed to have brightened his mood from this. Inuyasha smiled about this… why he wanted to help his brother he wasn't sure. But for some reason it felt good.

"Inuyasha, why are you helping me? Really?" Sesshoumaru said his eyes sadden again as he looked towards the hut where Tsuyara lay.

"Are you ok?" Inuyasha didn't answer his question but Sesshoumaru sighed.

"No… no, Inuyasha I'm not ok. I'm a heartless Youkai who shouldn't have the right to love any one… or live for that matter." Sesshoumaru said quietly, his voice full of guilt. Inuyasha was shocked by his words… very shocked.

"You shouldn't say things like that. I may not like you at all, but you're still my brother and I don't like the idea of you acting suicidal." Inuyasha said this with concern but still had a sense of stubborn pride… like he always dose. Sesshoumaru stood up and walked to Tsuyara's hut.

"I want to see her before I go to sleep for the night." Sesshoumaru said, Inuyasha watched him for a bit before following him. It felt strange being this near to Sesshoumaru and not be fighting, very strange. Sesshoumaru walked in, he saw Kaede sitting next to her, praying or something…

" Please… not to be rude, but may I be alone with her?" Sesshoumaru asked her, he was so quite it was hard to believe that Kaede heard him.

"Ye may, child." She smiled and walked out of the hut.

"Thank you…" he said as she left. He walked over to Tsuyara and sat down, holding her hand in his. Inuyasha sat at the doorway and watched him. Trying not to be noticed. That didn't work.

"Inuyasha I know your there." Sesshoumaru said quietly without moving his eyes from Tsuyara's face.

"Sorry… I'll go." Inuyasha said as he turned to leave.

"No… you're fine… I just…" he began to say before tears ran down his face. He kissed Tsuyara's hand, and mumbled her name. Inuyasha stayed at the door still not sure why he felt sympathy for Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry Tesu… I'm so sorry," Sesshoumaru mumbled "please forgive me" his voice was so broken it was hard to make out most of his words. "It's my fault she's dead… mine…" Sesshoumaru cried.

"How is it your fault? Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say really.

"I told her to not come back till she found all the pieces of my sword… I kept the tip with out looking for her… I yelled at her for braking it when she didn't know how she did it… she went looking for all the pieces even though it wasn't her fault they were lost…" he kept rambling and blaming his self.

"Hey… you shouldn't beat your self up over this." Inuyasha tried to make him feel better.

"What do you know? If I had never told her to leave she wouldn't be dead!" Sesshoumaru yelled, then he broke into tears again.

"Why didn't you want me to leave? You hate me." Inuyasha wanted to get some answers but was also trying to change the subject.

"I do still hate you, but since she was a hanyou like you… I guess since I love her, I don't hate you as much as I did." Sesshoumaru almost had a smile.

"I understand, you remember the time she told you not to call me a hanyou like you did because she was also one." Inuyasha assumed, Sesshoumaru nodded. Inuyasha yawned. " You should get some sleep." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the hut. Sesshoumaru just nodded. He looked at Tsuyara again, stroking her face.

(I promise, this will get funny again soon… R&R)


	9. ch9

Ch9

Morning came, and every one was up. But something seemed different… Sesshoumaru wasn't in the hut that he was supposed to sleep in that previous night.

"Where could he be anyways? Do you think he left?" Miroku asked no one in particular.

"Feh… are you kidding. Where else do you think he might be… think about it." Inuyasha muttered. Every one thought about where he could be… then there was a 'duhh' moment. They all went to Tsuyara's hut, and there suspicions were correct. Sesshoumaru was lying next to the dead Youkai, sleeping. He had her hand in his. Despite Tsuyara being dead… this site was actually pretty cute. Kagome reached into her back pack, bringing out a camera. The sudden flash of light startled Sesshoumaru awake.

"Morning!" Kagome smiled. Sesshoumaru jumped up.

"what was that…" Sesshoumaru asked, obviously about the flash of light.

"it's called a camera. It takes pictures." Kagome tried to explain… that didn't work, Sesshoumaru just gave her a very confused look. Sesshoumaru stood up, looked at every one then left the hut. Inuyasha was the first to follow him.

"you looked ridiculous like that. You know." Inuyasha snickered playfully. Sesshoumaru glared at him. He was still very upset about the whole thing.

"I'm really not in the mood for your antics." Sesshoumaru snapped. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"hey, I'm only trying to cheer you up. You don't have to bite my head off." He snapped back.

"then stop trying!" Sesshoumaru yelled.

"if you would just stop being an ass, we can get your stupid sword fixed and bring you lover back!" Inuyasha yelled mockingly. Sesshoumaru was silent. "I want to help you Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said calmly. Sesshoumaru looked at him angrily

"why?" he asked annoyed. Inuyasha sighed.

"this isn't like you. In fact it freaks me out. You being in love freaks me out, but I'd take that over this any day." Inuyasha said then walked off to find Kagome. Sesshoumaru stood there, engulfed in his thoughts. After a few minutes Inuyasha was back with Kagome, Sango, and Miroku.

"hey Sesshoumaru, do you have all the pieces of your sword?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshoumaru took out the tip and held it up.

"this is all that I found, I'm not sure about Tsuyara." Sesshoumaru said, his voice still quite and sad.

They went to look, finding that Tsuyara had all the pieces. Sesshoumaru became more upset at himself now. He knew that she couldn't find all of the pieces because he had the tip but, he didn't know that she had all the others. Guilt was overtaking him more each second.

"Sesshoumaru, you ok?" Sango asked seeing that he was obviously beating himself up inside his own mind. Sesshoumaru didn't answer.

"hey you think Toto-sai could fix it? He fixed Inuyasha's that one time." Kagome suggested.

"well, didn't he make both of our swords in the first place?" Inuyasha muttered. "yeah I'm sure he could, we can go see him today if Sesshoumaru would stop pouting." Inuyasha mocked looking at Sesshoumaru.

"keep quite hanyou." Sesshoumaru sent a deadly glare.

"both of you! Cut it out!" Kagome yelled.

"Inuyasha is right though. Sesshoumaru you shouldn't continue to let sorrow take you over like this. It's not healthy" Miroku said. Sesshoumaru sighed. Just then a familiar little flea jumped onto Inuyasha's nose.

"Master Inuya…squish" Myouga got squished and fell to the ground.

"And where have you been?" Inuyasha was very annoyed by his absences like he always is when danger is amidst.

"I-I- was… uh." Myouga was caught.

"Don't even try. You ran off when we started fighting Sesshoumaru." Miroku pointed out. This caught Sesshoumaru's attention.

"What about fighting me?" he asked, Myouga nearly had a heart attack…

"Master Sesshoumaru! Why…why is he hear… why is he not attacking you?" the flea at first was startled but then became confused… the two brothers weren't fighting.

"It's a long story." Sesshoumaru muttered, glancing at Tsuyara

"It's not a long story; you just don't want to talk about it." Inuyasha mocked.

"It feels long to me! You don't know what I'm going through!" Sesshoumaru snapped

"Would you stop complaining?" Inuyasha yelled.

"What is all this about?" Myouga asked, sitting on Kagome's shoulder. She pointed at the dead Youkai woman.

"Oh my, who is she?" Myouga asked, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha bickering in the background

After the fighting settled, they told him what happened.

"Well, I would have never imagined Sesshoumaru to fall for a half breed." Myouga said… then was squished by Sesshoumaru.

"Uh… Sesshoumaru is a little shy about that, I wouldn't rub it in Myouga." Kagome smiled.

"Damn flea." Sesshoumaru mumbled, his arms folded and looking away from every one, while tapping his foot. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"We need to see Toto-sai before too long, because Sesshoumaru is obviously getting irritated, and that is starting to annoy me." Inuyasha said glancing at Sesshoumaru. The lord Youkai growled.

"The sooner the better." Sesshoumaru muttered

Eventually they did leave to find Toto-sai. It didn't seem like they ever would though, Sesshoumaru was reluctant to leave Tsuyara, and that led to him and Inuyasha fighting. And the fighting continued through the entire trip. It almost seemed as if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were arguing just for the sake of it. The topics at first involved Tsuyara but then were about very random, very insignificant things. Inuyasha got sat quite a few times though. Thankfully Sesshoumaru was more easy-going and wouldn't lose his temper as fast.

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Myouga and Kagome were the only ones who would go, every one else stayed behind. Kagome only went because she could stop Inuyasha… she wished she could stop Sesshoumaru if she had too, but fortunately he was still too upset about Tsuyara and probably wasn't in the mood to kill any one. More then likely he wanted to avoid any presence of death.

Finally the four reached the burning lands that Toto-sai created swords. Inuyasha was the first to walk into his little cave that was more like a giant skull of some Youkai.

"Hey Toto-sai! You in here?" Inuyasha yelled through the mouth of the cave. Then an old man came out and greeted him a little surprised to see Inuyasha. He didn't seem to notice the others.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Toto-sai asked.

"We need to ask you a favor."

"we?" Toto-sai looked behind Inuyasha, and just like Myouga did, Toto-sai jumped a few inches off the ground when he say Sesshoumaru, and again just like the flea Youkai, became very confused. He saw the lonely, sadden look on the lord Youkai's face

"What is Sesshoumaru doing here?" the old man asked… worried for his own sake and curious as well.

"You going to show him Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha turned to look at his brother. Sesshoumaru walked up slowly and held out the shattered Tenseiga.

"Ah! What have you done to my beautiful work? I could understand Inuyasha, but you?" Toto-sai annoyingly grieved over the broken sword… an artists work is always his life… (Jaroo: I should know I'm and artist my self sigh)

"I… I'd rather not talk about it, please." Sesshoumaru said in a low whisper.

"Can you fix it Toto-sai?" Kagome asked pleadingly.

"I might… it would take longer to fix then Inuyasha's sword did since there's multiple brakes… but I will need something to bond it with." Toto-sai said surveying the sword. Inuyasha let out a little laugh quickly holding it back. He knew what Toto-sai meant when he said 'something to bond it with'

Thus… just like Inuyasha when his sword broke… Toto-sai took one of Sesshoumaru's fangs. For a split second Sesshoumaru had acted like his old self before he had met Tsuyara… nearly knocking Toto-sai out. But Sesshoumaru was held back by both Inuyasha and Kagome who were telling him it was for Tsuyara… that calmed him down, maybe too much. Sesshoumaru then became very sad again. Toto-sai was confused… and as always, Kagome and Inuyasha told Toto-sai, he was surprised, same old same old. Before they left Toto-sai told Sesshoumaru this last thing

"I'll be sure to fix your sword as soon as I can." Toto-sai was very glad that Sesshoumaru had found someone to love… he wasn't as reclusive and emotionless now.

(sigh… sorry this chapter took me sooo long to type, I know its short. I'm like in this serious writers block… but seeing that I finished this blasted chapter should signal that I'll be out of that block soon, god I hope so, oh well R&R)


End file.
